Shiawase
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Wakareru? side story, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan, sejak lama, dia berjuang sendiri mencari kata itu, kini dia akan mengatakan pada dunia, bahwa dia bahagia... drabble, full of flashback, HirumaPOV, RnR please XD


**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair: Youichi Hiruma x Anezaki Mamori**

**Genre: family, romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Wakareru? side story, Hiruma POV, OC, OOC total, typo, full of flashback, drabble, gaje seperti biasanya, Akuma Island nyelip sedikit**

**_Tahukah kau, bahwa yang diinginkan manusia setengah iblis itu hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan? Dia menggabiskan seluruh masa kecil dan remajanya untuk mencari kata itu. Sebuah kata yang tidak pernah bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Kini, ia berharap mampu mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia bahagia. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia rengkuh bersama malaikat-malaikat kesayangannya…._**

Sebuah coretan tentang kebahagiaan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan….

Happy reading

**SHIAWASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lonceng sialan itu berdenting dengan sangat berisik. Menurut orang-orang sialan ini mungkin suaranya menenangkan. Tapi tidak buatku. Suara sialan itu membuatku mual. Cih, sial. Kenapa aku jadi tegang begini? Padahal aku yang biasanya selalu tenang, bahkan saat bertanding_ amefuto_._

_Mata sialanku melirik cewek sialan bergaun putih panjang yang kini tengah melangkah kearahku yang memang menunggunya di altar. Itu adalah mantan manajer sialan penggila_ cream puff _sialan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sialanku. Keh, kalian pikir aku pasti sudah tidak waras, yah, aku memang sudah tidak waras sepertinya._

_Di sebelahnya, ayah sialan dari manajer sialan itu tersenyum kearahku sambil tetap menggandeng anak sialannya yang terlihat gugup. Aku tidak menanggapi senyuman sialan orang sialan itu. Kekekeke… Apa dia tidak sadar ya, kalau dia akan menyerahkan putri sialannya ke tangan iblis?_

_Saat mantan manajer sialan tiba di sampingku, ayah sialannya melepas gandengan tangan mereka lalu kembali bergabung bersama tamu sialan lainnya. Aku tersenyum licik memperhatikan si monster jelek di sampingku ini. Pipinya merona merah, tapi harus kuakui, aku suka melihatnya. Dia terlihat ehem-cantik._

_"Gugup, heh?" aku berbisik padanya. Sekedar untuk mengatasi keteganganku. Tapi cewek sialan ini tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik nafasnya. Ya, ya, baiklah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya._

.

.

.

_"Aku bersedia."_

_Aku menatap pendeta di depanku dan mantan manajer sialan dengan mantap saat menjawab pertanyaan sialannya. Kalian tahu, saat ini jantung sialanku berdegup lebih cepat. Itu menjijikan sekali bukan? Tapi aku serius. Suasana seperti ini membuatku ingin muntah. Rasanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya._

_"Sekarang kalian resmi sebagai suami istri."_

_Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuh sialanku. Semua perasaan tegang yang barusan hilang secara tiba-tiba. Aneh, tapi begini lebih baik._

_Aku dan mantan manajer-ah, bukan, istri sialanku saling berpandangan. Aku menyeringai sementara dia tersenyum malu-malu. Keh, jelek sekali wajahnya itu. Aku mengambil cincin di saku celana panjangku yang berwarna putih lalu langsung memasukan cincin sialan itu ke jari manis tangan kanan istri sialan. Dia memandanginya sebentar. Benda sialan itu indah bukan? Cincin dari emas murni berwarna putih dengan permata kecil berwarna hijau di atasnya. Cincin sialan itu hanya ada dua di dunia dan tentu saja, itu adalah milikku dan istri sialan ini._

_Istri sialan tersenyum saat dia memasangkan cincin di jari manis tangan kananku. Sepertinya istri sialan ini_ _gemetar. Maka aku, dengan gerakan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya dan mencium bibir mungil istri sialan tepat saat semua_ _orang berseru mengatakan selamat._

XXX

_Mataku terbuka saat sinar matahari menembus tirai tipis kamar sialanku. Sial. Padahal aku masih mengantuk. Aku melirik cewek sialan yang tidur dalam pelukanku. Kekeke… kalian pasti tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku semalam. Sampai sekarang aku sendiri belum percaya kalau kami sudah melewati upacara sakral yang namanya pernikahan sialan._

_Tangan sialanku reflek mengusap rambut _auburn_ istri sialan ini pelan, membuat _monster cream puff_ itu membuka matanya sedikit. Keh, dia terbangun._

"Ohayou, _Youichi," istri sialan tersenyum kecil._

_"_Ohayou_, istri sialan," jawabku sambil menyeringai._

_"_Mou!_ Panggil namaku dengan benar!" protesnya_

_"Kekekeke… Baiklah, baik, Mamori sialan cerewet. Cepat bangun, atau aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi seperti semalam!" aku menyeringai makin lebar._

_Kekeke… lihat, wajah jeleknya memerah. Dia pasti malu._

_"Menyebalkan!" hardik istri sialan sambil memukul dadaku. Tapi sama sekali tidak sakit._

_"Dasar istri sialan jelek!"_

_Cewek itu menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian beranjak dari kamar. Dasar._

_Sementara itu aku masih merebahkan tubuhku. Cih, rasanya sedikit lelah. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku memandangi cincin sialan di jari manis tangan kananku tanpa sadar. Otak sialanku lalu mengingat lagi kejadian sialan malam tadi. Kekeke… mungkin memang itulah malam yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku._

_XXX_

_Seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya. Hari ini aku dan istri sialan itu akan pergi berlibur. Apa sebutannya? Bulan madu? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tidak penting buatku._

_Sekarang aku dan istri sialan beradda dalam sebuah kapal sialan milikku yang tidak terlalu besar. Karena memang hanya aku dan istri sialan di sini selain awak kapal sialan. Kami akan menuju pulau sialanku. Istri sialan itu pasti akan terkejut melihatnya._

_"Bagaimana penampilanku, Youichi?"_

_Pertanyaan istri sialan barusan mengalihkan pandanganku dari laptop. Aku meletuskan balon permen karet yang kutiup saat aku melihat istri sialan dari atas sampai bawah. Dia memakai sebuah topi di kepalanya, _tanktop_ sialan warna biru muda, celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih dan sandal simple yang berwarna sama dengan celana_ _sialannya._

_"jelek," cuma itu komentarku._

_Istri sialan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kekeke… lucu sekali wajahnya seperti itu._

_"Nah, kalau begitu baru cantik," celetukku asal._

_"_Mou!_" istri sialan malah menggelembungkan pipinya, "awas kau, Youichi!" dia mengancam sambil menghampiriku._

_"Apa?" aku balik menantangnya. Detik berikutnya cewek jelek itu sudah ada dalam gendonganku. Kekeke… istri sialan meronta saat aku membawanya ke anjungan. Aku menurunkannya dan memaksa istri sialan menikmati sisa perjalanan dalam diam._

_Sekarang, istri sialan itu ada di depanku, sementara aku memeluknya dari belakang. Hey, bukankah ini sebuah pemandangan yang langka? Seorang iblis sepertiku memeluk cewek. Keh, hanya dia yang boleh berada dalam peukanku, dan hanya aku yang berhak memeluk istri sialanku ini._

XXX

_"Selamat datang di pulau Akuma, nyonya Hiruma," aku menyeringai._

_Kami baru saja tiba di dermaga. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu istri sialan turun dari kapal sialan. Kulihat dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang._

_Istri sialan menyambut uluran tanganku. Tapi lalu dia melepaskannya dan berlari mendahuluiku. Cih, norak sekali tingkahnya. Aku menyusulnya. Memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tengah berlarian di tepi pantai. Norak, norak, istri sialan norak._

_Aku masih memandangi istri sialan saat perasaan sialan ini muncul lagi. Rasa hangat menyerang pembuluh darahku dan mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuh sialanku. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan sialan itu justru membuatku nyaman._

_"Youichi!" istri sialan memanggilku._

_AKu hanya menaikan alisku sebagai tanda kalau aku mendengar panggilannya._

_Istri sialan tersenyum lalu berlari karahku. Dia menyeretku menuju pantai sialan. Cih, apa-apaan sih ini. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menolak._

_"Lihat, matahari terbenam," istri sialan menunjuk matahari yang sudah hampir hilang._

_"Terus kenapa? Tiap hari juga matahari terbenam," dasar aneh, apa bagusnya matahari terbenam?_

_"Waktu kau bilang soal perasaanmu, dan waktu kau melamarku, semuanya terjadi di saat yang sama seperti sekarang," istri sialan mendongak untuk menatapku. Ya, tentu saja, aku kan lebih tinggi dari dia._

_Aku balik menatapnya. Cewek ini ada-ada saja. Hal sepele seperti itu masih saja diingat._

_"Aku bahagia, Youichi. Terima kasih banyak," istri sialan mendekat lalu mulai memeluk tubuhku. Keh, ternyata dia mulai berani._

_Aku biarkan saja dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Sial. Wangi tubuhnya membuatku gemas. Selama beberapa saat aku biarkan saja istri sialan ini. Tapi pada akhirnya tangan sialanku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membawa istri sialan ke dalam pelukan yang lebih hangat._

_XXX_

_"Aku hamil."_

_Seperti ada sebuah kembang api raksasa meletus dalam kepala sialanku saat aku mendengarnya. Aku menatap istri sialan yang tengah berdiri di depanku sambil memegangi perutnya dengan satu alis terangkat._

_Istri sialan itu tersenyum lebar. Dia juga sedang memperhatikanku. Sepertinya dia berharap aku terkejut dan memperlihatkan raut bahagia padanya. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu. Aku hanya diam dan tetap menatap istri sialan._

_Tapi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuh sialanku. Seperti aku baru saja memenangkan piala_ Rice Bowl_. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

_"Kenapa kau tidak merespon?" protes istri sialan membuyarkan pikiran sialanku. Senyum lebar cewek jelek itu lenyap tiba-tiba. Kecewa?_

_"Memangnya aku harus ngapain?" tanyaku santai._

_Istri sialan menggelembungkan pipinya, "peluk aku," dia merengek. Cih, ternyata benar, cewek jadi lebih manja saat sedang hamil._

_Aku belum sempat menjawab istri sialan itu sudah menubruk tubuhku dengan manja. Cih, dasar cewek menyebalkan._

_Baiklah, sudah cukup mempermainkannya. Aku menyeringai pada istri sialan itu. Apa dia tahu, aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk saat ini? Rasa hangat itu lagi-lagi menyerang tubuh sialanku saat aku mempererat pelukanku pada istri sialan._

_Istri sialan itu tersenyum. Gemas sekali aku melihatnya. Aku cium saja istri jelek ini. Kekeke… Dia malah menikmatinya._

_._

_._

_Semakin usia kandungan sialannya bertambah, istri sialan ini makin manja. Dia sering minta yang aneh-aneh dan sangat merepotkan. Kadang-kadang dia membangunkanku tengah malam dan menyuruhku membeli _cream puff_ sialan, kadang juga dia menelpon saat jam kerja, menyuruhku pulang, dan kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah, istri sialan itu merengek minta dibuatkan makan. Haah… Dasar istri sialan merepotkan. Kenapa cewek kalau sedang hamil selalu bertingkah aneh begitu?_

XXX

_Aku memandangi bayi sialan dalam gendonganku dengan takjub. Benar, pasti orang-orang tidak akan percaya seorang Youichi Hiruma bisa terkesima dengan bayi sialan ini._

_Tapi itu benar, tidak ada yang lebih mengagumkan dari apa yang sekarang ada dalam gendonganku dan istri sialan di sebelahku. Kalian tahu, istri sialanku melahirkan bayi kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Hebat bukan? Kami langsung memiliki dua iblis kecil. Kekeke…._

_"Jadi kau mau memberinya nama apa?" tanya istri sialan, "jangan yang aneh-aneh!" dia melanjutkan. Kekeke… tenang saja istri jelek, anak-anak sialan ini akan punya nama yang paling bagus di seluruh dunia._

_"Izumi. Izumi Hiruma."_

_Ya, itu adalah nama untuk putri sialanku. Dia akan menjadi iblis paling cantik, "lalu kalau dia, Sora Hiruma," pria kecil sialan itu harus jadi sepertiku._

_Istri sialan tersenyum sambil melihatku. Sepertinya dia puas dengan nama yang aku berikan pada dua setan kecil ini._

.

.

_Mengurus dua bocah sialan ini ternyata sangat merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan dibanding memikirkan strategi _amefuto._ Ah… kadang aku rindu juga lapangan _amefuto_. Sejak dua bocah sialan ini lahir, aku memang meninggalkan _amefuto._ Hanya untuk mendidik mereka agar menjadi sepertiku._

_Tapi sekali lagi katakan. Semua itu sangat merepotkan. Dua bocah sialan itu bisa kompak menangis bersama saat tengah malam, sama-sama ingin digendong, minta susu, berebut mainan, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya_.

_Untungnya istri sialanku sama sekali tidak kerepotan. Dia mengatasi semuanya dengan mahir, meski dia jadi jauh lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Padahal biasanya dia sudah cerewet. Ah, melihatnya yang begitu mahir itu membuatku menikmati peran baru kami. Aku rasa bermain bersama mereka tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin bisa dibilang menyenangkan._

_"Ya-ha!"_

_Kekeke… kata itu akhirnya menjadi kata favorite anak-anak sialan, dan kalian tahu, permainan yang paling mereka sukai adalah _amefuto_ dan tembak-tembakan. Setidaknya jangan biarkan istri sialan tahu apa yang kuajarkan pada anak-anak sialan ini._

_Menyenangkan. Iya, aku rasa ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding apa pun. Melihat bayi-bayi sialan itu tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang jenius. Tentu saja, aku beruntung karena ibu dari anak-anak sialan ini adalah wanita paling pintar di jepang. Mereka berdua mempunyai otak yang sama sepertiku dan istri sialan. Kalian tahu apa artinya itu? Mereka akan jadi orang hebat dimasanya nanti._

XXX

_Aku memeluk istri sialan dengan erat. Beberapa jam sebelumnya aku baru saja membuatnya pingsan karena pertengkaran kami. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin tetap memeluknya. Kedengarannya bodoh 'kan keinginanku barusan? Tapi aku serius._

_"Berhentilah mengomel, istri sialan jelek, monster cream puff, mantan manajer baka," aku berkata pelan di telinga istri sialan ini. Dia tidak berkomentar. Mungkin dia juga bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini, "aku tidak mau calon bayi sialan di perut sialanmu jadi cerewet juga sepertimu. Karna kalau itu terjadi, aku yang akan repot nantinya," aku melanjutkan sambil meraba perut istri sialan yang masih rata._

_"Calon bayi?" istri sialan itu bertanya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini kesehatannya terganggu karena hamil? Ya, ya, baiklah, aku juga tidak menyadarinya memang._

_Dia melepaskan pelukanku, matanya menatapku, seperti tidak percaya. Dia menangis. Aku tahu, istri sialan itu menangis bahagia. _

_Berita ini pasti akan disambut baik anak-anak sialan._

_Dan benar dugaanku, bocah-bocah sialan yang sekarang berumur enam tahun itu girang bukan main saat mendengar berita kehamilan ibu sialan mereka. Menurut istri sialan, itu tandanya mereka siap untuk jadi kakak._

XXX

_Anak-anak sialan itu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Mereka duduk di depan ruangan sialan tempat ibu sialan mereka berada. Ruang bersalin. Tidak lama sebelumnya, anak si cebol sialan bilang padaku kalu istri sialan dibawa ibu sialannya ke rumah sakit. Ternyata memang sudah saatnya. Padahal saat ini aku dan tim-ku yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit sialan ini sedang ada pertandingan._

_Aku memperhatikan bocah-bocah sialan itu. Cih, wajah jelek mereka itu membuatku muak. Aku mendekati mereka, duduk di depan mereka yang kelihatan tegang._

_"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua jelek begitu?" tanyaku sarkastis._

_Dua bocah itu malah saling pandang sebelum akhirnya melihatku._

_"Ibu akan baik-baik saja kan, ayah?" putri sialanku, Izumi, akhirnya bertanya._

_Aku mengangguk padanya, "Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan aku yakin kalau dia juga bisa melewati yang sekarang," jawabku pasti_

_Ya, tentu saja. Istri sialan itu akan baik-baik saja. Dia bukan cewek biasa._

_Dua setan kecil itu baru bisa bernafas lega saat dokter sialan memberitahuku kalau istri sialan sudah melahirkan dan bayinya laki-laki._

_Kalian pasti tidak percaya nama yang aku berikan pada bayi sialan itu adalah Yuya Hiruma. Nama ayah sialanku, orang yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku._

XXX

Normal POV

"Yah.."

Youichi sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu, ditambah lagi dengan sentuhan tangan mungil di bahu kirinya. Tapi ia tidak merubah ekspresinya. Setan itu menoleh dan menatap Yuya kecil dalam gendongan Mamori tengah tertawa padanya, sementara istrinya tersenyum kecil.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat ayah melamun," itu Izumi yang bicara. Gadis cilik itu duduk di samping ayahnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di lengan sang ayah.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang penting ya?" tanya Sora yang sedang melihat sebuah album foto yang sejak tadi tergeletak di dekat Youichi.

"Keh, kalian mengintipku ya?" tuduh Youichi sambil mengambil alih Yuya dari gendongan Mamori.

"Apanya yang mengintip? Seharian ini kau mengurung diri di kamar, kupikir kau sakit," jawab Mamori, "kemarilah You, kami punya kejutan untukmu."

Wanita itu meraih tangan suaminya, sedikit menyeret pria itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sora dan Izumi mengikuti orang tua mereka. Benar apa yang dikatakan Mamori. Mereka punya sedikit kejutan untuk ayah mereka.

Mereka berhenti saat tiba di ruang makan. Youichi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ada banyak makanan di meja makan, seperti akan ada pesta saja, pikirnya. Ditambah lagi di sana ada sebuah kue yang cukup besar dengan lilin-lilin kecil menyala di atasnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Youichi.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh, hari ini ulang tahunmu," Mamori tersenyum.

Ulang tahun? Youichi sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia merayakan ulang tahun. Biasanya Mamori tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Tiup lilinnya dan kami akan makan kuenya, ayah 'kan tidak suka makanan manis," kata Izumi.

"Kekeke…" Youichi mengangsurkan Yuya pada Mamori dan menuruti putrinya. Dia meniup lilin-lilin itu. Mamori dan anak-anaknya tersenyum saat Youichi melakukan itu.

"Aku punya kado buat ayah," kata Izumi lagi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna putih dari kotak yang ada di meja makan, "aku membuatnya sendiri lho," lanjutnya.

"Dengan banyak bantuan ibu," Sora ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Biar saja," Izumi menjulurkan lidahnya pada kembarannya itu.

"Kadoku jauh lebih baik, yah," Sora 'tak menanggapi Izumi. Ia malah menatap ayahnya yang tengah menerima kado dari adiknya.

"Apa itu, anak sialan?" tanya Youichi sambil menyeringai. Seolah dia tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala putranya itu.

"Ancaman baru, kekekeke…."

Mamori dan Izumi seketika merasa merinding, ada aura hitam mengitari dua pria itu.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti mereka, kau BENAR-BENAR tidak boleh seperti mereka," Mamori bergumam sambil memeluk Yuya dengan sangat erat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau putra bungsunya ini jadi iblis juga seperti mereka.

"Mereka menyeramkan sekali!" Izumi mulai terlihat pucat.

"Kekekekeke…." Youichi dan Sora malah tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kau lihat itu Youichi, Tuhan itu adil bukan? Bahkan pada iblis sepertimu. Tidak peduli bila kau pernah kehilangan kasih sayang keluargamu, tidak peduli bila dulu kau berjuang sendirian untuk menemukan kata itu. Kini, kau telah memiliki mereka, malaikat-malaikat yang selalu menggandeng tanganmu. Yang dengan suka rela akan membagi kebahagiaan bersamamu.

Benar kan? Bahkan setiap penggal kenangan yang muncul dalam kepala jeniusmu adalah saat-saat paling indah yang pernah kau alami. Kau 'tak perlu lagi mengancam untuk mencari kebahagiaan, karena kebahagiaan itu kini menghampirimu dengan sendirinya.

**OWARI**

Apa lagi ini?.

Huwaaa…. Saia ga tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat nulis ini. Temanya masuk sih buat award bulan kemarin, tapi pairnya enggak, hehehe sebenernya ini cuma fic pemanasan sebelum menuju side story Wakareru? yang mungkin akan dipublish setelah An1 selesai XD

Terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca. Tolong tinggalkan review sebelum menekan tombol back XD

Ah.. ya, satu lagi, jangan lupa baca juga fic collab saia dengan Diana Mogami… Debu-Debu Jalanan… kami punya banyak kejutan di sana XDD

Yosh… sekali lagi mohon reviewnya…#bungkukbungkuk

Arigatou gozaimasu~~~


End file.
